Let me love you
by Kittykat2471
Summary: Yami sat at the bar, escaping from his abusive boyfriend, only to meet a very charming, cute and slightly seductive person. OneShot.


**This is the edited version of my old chapter and I am thinking of turning it into a story, not really sure quite yet. I also corrected some of the mistakes and other bits that I thnk I saw. There might still be more since I was half asleep when I did this from College so please excuse any mistakes.**

**Please comment if you want this piece to continue and if any of you read Love Struct, you only have to wait a little while since the next chapter is almost done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chatper 1? - My Leather Wearing Prince**

Yami sighed as he stared down at his drink, the glass was wrapped in his slender fingers as he watched the alcohol swirl. The small bar was crowded and old music pumped out of the loud speakers that came from the lighted up dance floor.

His leather pants constricted his long legs, his healed leather boots with silver buckles banged against the metal pole at the bottom of the bar's counter, the small tinging noise not heard over the music. He wore a crimson shirt with silver buckles across the front. He had his favourite leather jacket on to hide the cuts and black marks on his arms.

Yami always came to this bar every weekend and sometimes weekdays, his escape from his horrid boyfriend Rick and his drunken beatings. His figure shook at the thought of the beating earlier, Rick's harsh tone still fresh in his mind.

**-Flashback-**

"_You fucking bitch!" Rick yelled as he gripped the broken bottle in his hand tighter, Yami on the floor in front of him, fear and hurt filled his broken crimson eyes as he stared at the man he once loved with all his heart, a broken plate sat in sharp shards on the tiled floor of the kitchen in their apartment. _

"_I-I'm sorry, it just slipped-"Yami stuttered but was interrupted with a punch to his jaw and a strong kick to the stomach. Rick glared down at Yami, his dark eyes clouded obviously proving he was drunk. Rick grabbed a handful of Yami's black hair, his blond bangs and highlights fell across his eyes._

"_Shut it you whore! You even lucky I let you stay here, I could just leave you to die on the streets like the dirt you are!" Rick spat as he threw Yami to the floor again, Yami's blood from all the cuts he had received from the bottle was flowing all across the floor. _

"_Now you have stained the floor! No wonder your parents are dead, probably killed themselves because they had such a weakling of a child!" Yami bowed his head, not wanting Rick to see him cry. His parents died in a car accident a year ago and Rick let him move in since he had nowhere else to go. Yami never thought his first and only boyfriend in all his life would be the one to cause him so much pain. _

_Rick growled something about him cleaning the mess he made up before he came back, probably to go fuck some whore in a dark alley. Yami sobbed as he picked up the pieces of the broken plate, the sharp pieces looked so temping to run through his heart._

_But his heart was already in pieces..._

**-End Flashback-**

Yami blinked to stop himself crying at the hurtful memory. God he felt so helpless...

He was 20 for Ra's sake and he couldn't even stand up for himself against his abusive boyfriend. His own birthday was full of him being beaten up by Rick and if he wasn't too drunk then he would be raped.

Yami sighed as he watched couples make out against the wall of the club or dance on the heated dance floor. He was jealous that others could be happy and have a love life that didn't want to make them run and hide whenever their lover comes home. He wanted to feel loved for once in his life, he wanted to feel wanted, needed and complete.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him before a flirtatious voice blew right passed his ear.

"Hello there..."

Yami looked up to find a girl standing right next to him, the smell of sex and alcohol told Yami straight away that she was a slut, that was if the very revelling clothes didn't give that fact away. She wore a pound of dark red lipstick and black eye make-up Yami wondered how her eyelids stayed up.

"May I help you?" Yami asked as he put his drink safely on the counter.

"I was just wondering if I could join you." She said as she thrusted her body forward, clearly trying to make herself look as sexy as possible. Too bad for her that Yami was a complete gay and even if he was straight or bi, he wouldn't ever sleep with someone like her.

"I'm sorry but I'm here with someone!" Yami said as he watched the flirtatious smile that was on her lips quickly disappear, a frown replacing it.

"Oh really? Who are you with?" She demanded.

"I'm with..." Yami looked through the crowd as he tried to come up with a name.

"He's with me" Yami almost jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face a boy about his age who could have been his twin. But he didn't have highlights but he had more blond bangs than him. He was about Yami's height, if no than a tiny bit smaller and wore the same kind of style as him as well. Leather pants and boots, no buckles, and a purple, tight shirt that had 'Let me Love you' on it in black lettering. He had a leather jacket hanging from two fingers over his shoulder.

"He is?" The girl glared at the boy trying to demand him to leave with her eyes.

"Yea... he's my boyfriend!" said the boy.

"Boyfriend?" The girl almost screeched.

"Yeah, don't you see the sign? This is a Gay Bar!" The boy smirked.

"Argh!" The girl huffed and left the bar.

Yami and boy looked at each other before laughing, also to tears.

"I can't believe she really bought that! This isn't even a Gay Bar!" The boy laughed as he gripped the counter of the bar to keep him standing. Yami found he liked the sound of his laugh.

"Thanks for getting rid of her, but how did you I was gay?" Yami asked as the boy sat on the bar stool next to him, leaning into his left hand as he looked at Yami.

"No problem and I didn't, but there was no girl I could ask to help you so..." The boy shrugged as he watched the dancers on the dance floor. His hero was just about to leave when Yami grabbed his wrist, causing him to look at him with those beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Wait... Can I buy you a drink? To say thanks for before." Yami asked as he secretly wished the boy would say yes.

"Um... Sure" The boy sat on the stool next to Yami and ordered a small glass of red wine. Yami secretly giggled at the fact they both liked the same type of wine.

"So, can I know the name of my hero?" Yami smirked as he drunk his drink, eyes still glued to the handsome boy next to him.

"Yugi, and you?"

"Call me Yami... So why weren't you disgusted that I was gay like that girl was?" Yami asked as he continued to stare at Yugi, which Yugi had noticed but didn't say anything.

"Oh... I'm bi... so if I thought something against you, I would basically be insulting myself!" Yugi laughed as he put his finished drink down, now taking up Yami's habit of staring at the other. Yami found he loved the sound of Yugi's laughter and wanted to hear more of it. And he cursed himself when he felt his cheeks heat up under Yugi's stare.

"Oh..." That was all Yami could say at the moment because he was too busy trying to calm his panicking heart beat. It was hammering in his cheat so hard and fast he really did fear it would jump right of his chest.

'Uh oh... am I developing a crush? But I hardly know the guy!' Yami shamelessly groaned as he felt his cheeks burn even more.

Yugi knew Yami was checking him out but didn't say anything as he ordered another glass of wine, secretly peeking over at Yami to find his eyes were clouded with a bit of lust but there was something else with his mouth open a bit. Yugi smirked.

"Something wrong or is staring at someone a force of habit?" Yugi chuckled as Yami looked away, blushing even more deeply than before.

"N-nothing... and I wasn't staring! I-I was j-just... thinking of heading home since it so late..." Yami stuttered and looked at Yugi again as they both got up.

"Maybe... will see each other another time?" It sounded even to him that he really wanted a date with Yugi. Yugi smiled at how cute Yami was being.

"Sure... I need to get home too!" Yug said as they walked out the doors to the club, the streets almost empty expect for a couple of drunks and gangs that hand around at night. Leaving the club behind them, the pair walked off into the night.

* * *

"So... which way are you going?" Yami asked as they walked down the dark streets. Yugi pointed towards a dark alleyway that seemed to be safe tonight. Yami smiled slightly as that was the way home for him too.

"Oh... I go that way too..." Yami whispered but it was loud enough for Yugi to hear. They both walked down the alley slowly since there wasn't much light before Yami felt his control snap and he pushed Yugi against a wall, kissing him fiercely.

Yugi was in shock for a second as Yami pushed against his slightly muscled chest but soon kissed Yami back with as much passion and want as the other was giving him. This was weird for Yugi because normally when someone tried to kiss him, he would punch them square in the jaw. But... there was something about Yami... he just wanted him... he needed him...

Yugi circled his arms around Yami's waist as they continued there make-out session, both kissing the other with equal want and lust that it was a hot scene to watch. Yugi also felt Yami had grown a bit hard from their make-out session as he pressed themselves against each other.

Yami pulled away when air became a problem but still stayed in Yugi's arms. Fear filled his eyes as he realised what he had done.

"Oh no... This is bad, if Rick finds out he will be so mad..." Yami felt tears fill his eyes; his body was shaking at the thought of his boyfriend. Yugi stared at Yami in shock for a second before hugging him even closer.

"Why do you stay with him then, since it's so obvious that this Rick guy scares the living crap out of you?" Yugi asked.

"It's just that he's the first boyfriend I had and I have nowhere else to live and... and..." Yami started but he just cried, his eyes overflowing with tears. He didn't want to go that _there_. Yami nuzzled into Yugi chest, trying to hide his tears from the other so he didn't look like a cry baby.

Yugi frowned as Yami cried into his chest, getting his favourite top all wet but he didn't mind at the moment. It was clear to him that Yami really didn't want to go home, if he could even call it that, and seemed really frightened of his so called boyfriend. Yugi tightened his grip around Yami and slowly rubbed the man's back, whispering sweet nothings into his ears in an attempt to calm the other down.

Yami continued to cry but he felt the safest he had felt in a long time, protected from danger and that it was ok to cry. Yami griped the fabric of Yugi's top tighter, his loud sobs becoming more silent as he listened to Yugi's voice in his ear, the feeling of his breath down his neck sending shivers down his shine.

Yugi pulled back from the tight hug to look at Yami's face and he suddenly felt helpless as to what he saw. Yami's eyes where bloodshot red, his tears trailed down his pale, flushed cheeks. His eyes held so much fear, sadness and heartbreak it was almost too much for Yugi to stand. He felt Yami tremble in his arms, his figure shaking at the horrible tortures the man had to face if he went home.

"Shh... it's ok..." Yugi whispered as he smiled. Yami blushed as Yugi kissed away his tears, his kind and loving eyes staring down at him making him feel loved and wanted. He never wanted to let that feeling go, he couldn't and he won't.

Yami yelped in surprise as he was suddenly lifted up in a bridal carry, Yugi easily lifting him and walking in the direction of his apartment.

"H-Hey! W-where are w-we g-going?!" Yami first understandable stutters reached Yugi's ears. Yugi laughed as Yami struggles were useless.

"Back to my place, it looks like you need some loving care..." Yugi whispered seductively in Yami's ear, making him shudder with excitement. Yami stared up at Yugi as he carried him, his worries about his boyfriend fading away as he listened to Yugi's strong heartbeat.

"I'm sorry... I must be a burden to you now..." Yami lowered his head and buried it in Yugi's shirt. Yugi smiled and tightened his hold on Yami, making the said person look up at him.

"The only way you could be a burden to me..." Yugi breathed in Yami's ear as he lowered Yami to his feet only to attack his mouth.

"Is if you didn't let me love you..."

TBC

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Again, please comment on any mistakes or if you want me to continue it so I am not just guessing on what you guys want me to do with it. Also yes, Yugi and maybe the other Hikaris it I want to introduce them to the story, with be the Semes since it's hard to find stories like this. **

**Also I love BADASS-YUGI! XD**

**R&R**


End file.
